


Love is in the air.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff with a side of angst, Halloween, Happy Ending, Holiday Season, M for future chapters, Mutual Pining, Prom Night, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: A little journey through different Holidays through the years and how their relationship changed as well.OR5 times they wore costumes and 1 they didn't.





	1. Halloween pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



> First part of this little thing, will be updating constantly since it's mostly done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

I.

 

Almost a year had passed since Kara entered the Danvers’ family. Almost a year filled with annoyance if Alex had anything to say about it. But there she was; dressed up as a vampire of all things. All because Kara wanted to experience human traditions firsthand and there was no better way to start than doing so with Halloween.

It had been an ordeal to teach her about traditions and human culture, but Eliza had to shove this responsibility on Alex. She was too old to enjoy the whole trick and treat affair, but she had no say about it. Honestly, she didn’t have a say on things since Kara entered the picture. Sure, it wasn’t the girl’s fault but Alex couldn’t help, but resent her to some extent.

Of course, Kara had to pick the worst costume with that white sheet covering her almost completely. She was too tall for it to cover her feet. It was stupid, and Alex sighed in annoyance before gritting her teeth. God forbid she dared to complain with Eliza watching her like a hawk.

It wasn’t like she was able to talk with those fake plastic fangs keeping her lips afar no matter how hard she tried to close them. The fangs weren’t comfortable. They didn’t even look that good. But Eliza gave her _that_ look, and Alex was almost grateful to have them so she couldn’t speak harshly to her mother. There was no way to argue while wearing them. And if Alex didn’t even try, then perhaps she could escape both Eliza and Kara as soon as they returned home.

“Are you ready, girls?” Eliza asked with a smile directed solely at Kara.

“Yes!”

Alex rolled her eyes and bypassed the reply by opening the door instead. She barely paid attention to Eliza’s warning to take care of Kara. It wasn’t like Alex wasn’t doing exactly that every day.

Kara wasn’t going to break, and the worst thing that could happen would be Kara getting lost. Since Alex had to act pretty much like a babysitter, that was highly unlikely.

So, Alex walked into the night followed closely by an excited Kryptonian.

The younger girl was eager to take everything in; from the carved pumpkins to the dim lights shining eerily. However, she walked closer to Alex as soon as they passed their first skeleton.

Seriously, Alex had no idea why they were doing that when Kara was so easy to scare. Experiencing Halloween while being afraid of ridiculous monsters wasn’t the best idea. To be honest, Alex would be happier watching the “Nightmare on Elm Street” marathon rather than walking house by house asking for candy. Let it be Eliza’s orders disregarding Alex’s solid argument.

It was a bad idea; Alex just knew it. Her assumption was confirmed when Kara sought her hand trying to find some comfort. Only five minutes had passed, and they were two houses down the street.

For a brief moment, Alex considered shaking Kara off, but she knew how it felt to be scared. She remembered the many times she had called her dad because there was a monster under her bed. Jeremiah would always check and make a show of defeating whatever threat was hidden in the closet until he won. He was a scientist but believed in her fears. He was always there to soothe her when she was unable to sleep.

So, Alex held Kara’s hand before guiding her to the next house.

“Go,” Alex prompted as they reached the driveway. “I’ll wait here.”

Alex didn’t say her reluctance was due to embarrassment. All the kids around them weren’t older than twelve, and she was _fifteen_. A few parents lingered around, but it was a little late for toddlers to be up and around with a few exceptions here and there. And okay, Kara seemed to fit just fine even with that hideous costume. But Alex was a different story.

Most of the teens wearing costumes were the usual tricksters; throwing toilet paper at houses and smashing eggs against windows. Besides, Kara was knocking on the Jhonson’s and Alex didn’t want Valerie to see her like that.

Kara waited anxiously, sparing a quick glance back to Alex to make sure she was still there. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Mrs. Jhonson with an amused smile as Kara all but stumbled upon her words. The girl was a nervous wreck, but at least she didn’t slip back into her native tongue or the woman would have been thoroughly confused.

The ghost costume was so bad that no one else dared to wear something remotely similar. That was exactly what granted Kara some extra candy making her bounce on her way back to Alex.

They moved at a good pace. Kara’s candy bag grew to a decent size just before they made it to the best block of the street. The girl’s confidence grew along with her bag although she never let go of Alex’s hand unless it was to knock in another door. Kara seemed to vibrate with happiness, and perhaps a sugar rush was added to the mix at some point too.

Not that Alex was complaining, and it was hard to hide her small smile. Kara handed her a piece of white chocolate, and both girls munched happily on the treat. It wasn’t easy to do so with the plastic fangs still on her mouth, but Alex didn’t want to take them off and make a mess. Secretly, she didn’t want to let go of Kara’s hand either.

“You look nice, Danvers,” a voice called from behind.

“Leave us alone, Brad,” Alex said with a little effort. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Eh, that’s not why I’m here. Actually, I wanted to invite you to my party. Vicky is going to be there.”

“Vicky?”

“Come on, Danvers. You know she’s the only reason I’m inviting you.”

“What?” Alex asked without being able to put the pieces together.

“Really, why would I invite you after you beat me up? You can come, but you have to ditch your pet.”

Alex clenched her jaw in anger. She beat him up because he was messing with Kara on lunch-break. Alex only heard about it _after_ science and she ran all the way to Kara’s locker to put the bully in place. It wasn’t her fault he ended up with a black eye. Probably the reason he’s wearing a pirate costume with an eye patch and all. She doubted his intention, and the mention of Vicky was quickly forgotten when he kept talking.

“Excuse me?”

Truthfully, Kara could be annoying at times with her naivety and all the things she didn’t know about Earth. Yes, her brute force and lack of tact while asking things got on Alex’s nerves as well. But she was a girl trying to find her place on a different planet. She wasn’t an animal. Kara was a beautiful girl full of sunlight and sorrow.

“Alex,” Kara called softly. “It’s okay. I’ll head back home, so you can go with your friends.”

In that moment Kara looked so small that Alex ached for her.

They had their ups and downs, but Alex was always there to protect her. Partially because she was aware of Eliza’s reprimand if she let anything happen to the girl. However, beyond the annoyance, Alex cared for her alien sister. So, the bigger part of her cared for Kara even if Alex tried to deny it all the time. She wasn’t a softie; unless it became to Vicky. But Eliza taught her that Kara was always a priority. Besides, Kara took her in as family and Alex wouldn’t let her down.

“No,” Alex said while holding Kara’s hand tighter.

“What?” Brad asked with surprise on his voice.

It wasn’t really a surprise considering all the facts. Perhaps she wouldn’t give up the chance to spend time with Vicky under different circumstances. But that wasn’t the case. Maybe it had to do with Brian’s face and the memory of a bloody nose. Maybe it was just the sinking feeling in the pit of Alex’s stomach telling her agreeing would end badly.

She and Brad weren’t friends and the best way to get back to Alex was through Kara.

There was no way she would put the girl in danger or ditch her when she was so excited about Halloween. Okay. Maybe she jumped at stupid costumes and even the Jack-O lanterns seemed spooky to her. Although after losing her entire world no one could blame her for being scared of the dark.

“Let’s not fool ourselves, Brad. We aren’t friends. If Vicky really wants to see me, she knows where I live. Besides, we’re barely starting our Halloween route. The best candies are waiting for us.”

A gentle tug brought Kara closer to her. It was enough to make the girl beam. What if Alex was looking at her to appreciate the sudden light of her smile or that special glint on blue eyes instead?

“Have an excellent night, Brad.”

The Danvers made their way past him with little to no thought. He wasn’t going to ruin their night or get in the middle of the bond both girls were trying to form. It felt good to walk away from him while holding Kara’s hand; shielding her from any tricks he could have under his sleeve. Certainly, there was no way for him to hurt the alien girl, but risking her secret wasn’t an option.

“You’re going to regret this, Danvers!”

His words didn’t matter as both girls found their way to the next house.

“Come on, this one has the best peanut butter snacks.”

Alex wasn’t a big fan of those, so she wasn’t sure if her words were true at all. However, Kara seemed to love the odd combination of flavors. Even when the girl loved any kind of sweets, and food in general, her preferences were obvious. Kara had a sweet tooth, and the peanut butter snacks were demolished faster than any other candy.

Bit by bit, Kara’s confidence grew. At some point, Alex didn’t have to prompt her to go knock on the door. Kara would let go of her hand just long enough to ask _trick or treat_. Her smile was hidden by the white sheet covering her almost completely, but her excitement was obvious by the way she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes!”

Then again, Alex wasn’t able to see Kara’s smile, but the happiness was clear on her blue eyes. It was so hard to deny her own happiness or the warmth blossoming in her chest when Kara held her hand a little tighter. They started their way back home just like that.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Kara whispered softly.

“What if I wanted to?”

It was hard to figure out why Alex said those words so freely. They were true although Alex refused to meet Kara’s eyes even if they never stop their small walk home.

No words were exchanged between sisters until they were in their shared room. Eliza sent them to bed with a warning to not sneak any candy into bed. Even when those words were directed to Kara, Eliza’s sharp gaze never strayed from Alex.

Once darkness filled the room and they were settled in bed, Kara turned to face the older girl.

“Thanks for going out with me,” Kara started. “I know we missed that movie you wanted to watch, and I felt like Eliza would make you go out with me. So, I asked her if there was a place to rent it. I mean, you could watch it on your laptop, but the TV is bigger and it’s easier to eat pizza in the living room.”

“You want to watch a scary movie with me?”

The amused chuckle left Alex’s lips as she imagined Kara _Jack-O lanterns are creepy_ facing the gory terror of Freddy Kruger. Still, there was no way to fight the fond smile at the thought.

“Well,” Kara started with some hesitation. “How scary is it?”

“Uhm, it’s basically a dude killing kids on their dreams.”

“Like a nightmare?”

“Yes. Exactly like one.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

The silence turned heavy since both of them knew about Kara’s nightmares. They knew how hard they could get, and the truth of everything being so much more than a dream. And yet, Kara had the ability to smile when she found new things. Of course, that didn’t stop her from being a little scared of walking skeletons. But it had more to do with her x-ray vision going haywire.

“You’re a dream warrior,” Alex whispered as she relaxed on the mattress.

Alex’s eyes closed and her breathing became even. She was close to being asleep, but she took a moment to stare at the bundle in the other bed.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re my sister.”


	2. Prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They almost got together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the comments and kudos.  
> I hope all of you have an excellent day.

II.

Missing their prom night wasn’t an option even when they were practically loathed by the whole school. That happened when the secrets of a school community came to the surface and got the quarterback suspended and a loved teacher sent to jail. They were consequences of the truth, but no one was mad with the liars.

However, there were things Kara couldn’t miss. Some things had to be experienced first-hand; like the pain of eating too much candy even for Kryptonian standards, or the joy of the first Christmas. Going to prom was one of those. And okay, going with her sister to the said event wasn’t on Alex’s priorities, but she couldn’t allow Kara to miss it.

It wasn’t a surprise no one asked them out to the dance. After all, Kara didn’t have many friends after Kenny, and their social lives were mostly over with that fiasco. So, the natural thing was to go together. They would make the best of the night and ignore the rest of the world in order to have some fun.

“You want to dance?” Alex asked with a charming smile.

“Of course.”

They were just outside the gym; away from all the stares but close enough to hear the music.

There was something else in that moment. Something like dread to the change that would arrive to their lives once the night was over. They would go to different colleges, pursue different paths and drift apart from this shift in their relationship. It was clearly something more than friendship but not quite sisterhood.

They felt it as they swayed to the music; Kara’s arms around Alex’s neck while the older girl had her hands on Kara’s hips.

It felt like harmony; two worlds barely entangling like a quantum theory. They embraced those feelings; the sense of closeness to someone that wasn’t quite home but was so close to being so. They got lost in their proximity; with Kara being warm enough to keep the cold bite of loneliness at bay. That moment was enough to express the words _“I miss you, and you’re not even gone yet.”_

Both of them learned how unpredictable life could be; taking everything away without a warning. Suddenly, the fire would consume a whole planet with the rage of a dying God. Suddenly, a moment of joy while soaring through the skies would turn into that empty space at the table, and the regret would blossom watered by grief.

This time, things were different.

This time they could see the end of the shore as the clock ticked time away. They could feel the goodbyes on the tip of their tongues and the bitter aftertaste. But they refused to believe this was the end of what they built over the past months. They refused to let go of their souls when they melded so perfectly together.

The world wouldn’t understand that feeling of deep longing. Hell, they weren’t able to understand their own feelings beyond the words of _“Please, don’t leave me,”_ and “ _I’m not going anywhere_ ”.

They wore masks, painted with the wide brush strokes of fake smiles and the pretense of happiness. They wore the paint of courage and bravery to cover the cracks on their facades. Pretending they weren’t afraid was easier than explaining _why_.

They wore masks their costumes didn’t require. Perhaps Marilyn Monroe and Agent 007 didn’t need to cover their faces, but Kara and Alex had to shield their souls. Getting out of high school to start life in different colleges was like taking the first step towards the unknown. It was taking the first step going against everything they worked for.

For the last year or so, they worked so hard to get closer. They opened their hearts in earnest to grant each other entrance to the deepest realm of their minds. They shared everything they knew: of the universe, Krypton, Earth, science, and history, until their bond became so strong, that separation became almost painful.

However, that particular threat never felt as real as it did right then.

Life was unpredictable, and no matter how hard they tried to stay together, they could drift apart with the ease of the leaves falling on autumn. It was hard to imagine, but that particular fear was like a shadow hiding in the dark; barely visible but unmistakably there.

Staying strong; portraying a false sense of confidence wasn’t to spare their own feelings, but to protect the person holding them together. This was their vain attempt to smile and say without words “ _don’t worry, we’ll make it work._ ” But they refused to make a promise they couldn’t keep.

The music coming from the gym took them to another place; somewhere in the universe where they could live in peace. Some wrinkle in time where no one put a label to what they were; _to what they were supposed to be_ , and they were allowed to soar into their love.

It was hard to deny the first traces of such feeling, but it was harder to accept something the world would judge. Perhaps it was funny, but the tragedy of finding love in the wrong moment stung like hot iron.

“Alex…” Kara started as she closed her eyes.

The sound of the plea for Alex to stay was clear on her voice even if she couldn’t say the words. Instead, she rested her forehead against Alex’s; so close and yet, not close enough. It was impossible to be closer even if their souls demanded to breach the distances between their hearts. They weren’t allowed more than they had. They were denied of the love burning under their skin. They ached and craved the passion of _everything_ , but all they had was the bittersweet taste of _sisters._

This wasn’t meant to be a goodbye. It wasn’t meant to keep them apart since the world was always changing; evolving, to bring them back together no matter the distance. But there were things they weren’t ready to fight. It should have been _them_ against the world. However, the closeness they cherished became tainted on the eyes of Eliza.

She pulled them apart after pushing them together in a way that made no sense. She told Alex she ought to let Kara have her own life; to thrive and find her place in the world. She also begged the Kryptonian to not follow Alex.

That’s why it hurt so much. They were trying to follow the dreams in their minds; dreams they weren’t able to _feel_ , while ignoring the wrenching need on their hearts. The need was to stay home.

“I’m going to miss you,” Alex whispered against soft lips; unable to close the distance between them.

“You don’t have to miss me now.”

Kara was braver than Alex could ever be. She took risks that were needed when no one else was willing to do so. She trusted her bulletproof skin to keep her safe, but it wasn’t enough to avoid the heartbreak.

“Right.”

It was almost time to take a plane to different cities. It was almost time to let go. Their night was almost over, and the pain was almost overwhelming. But they held onto each other even after the music had faded away and the voices in the gym disappeared.

They held each other even when Alex’s phone ringed calling them home. They were there already, so they danced to the rhythm of yet another silent song. They danced, swirled and laughed until sunrise; until there wasn’t a night to keep them safe.

“It’s time to go,” Alex muttered.

Kara wanted to ask her to stay; to never let go, to never leave, but instead, they drove home.

Their last “El Mayarah” was bittersweet. It never felt so much like saying goodbye.

 _Almost_ was never that painful.


	3. Halloween pt. 2

Alcohol didn’t fill the void Kara left in her heart.

It was impossible to fill the emptiness when the Sun had been ripped away from the sky. It was impossible to breathe without drowning in doubts, regrets, and self-hatred. That was how Alex found the bottom of one bottle after another; trying to numb her heartache with the burn of Scotch.

At least the nagging voices of her pain and longing were muffled by the loud music of the club. The bass made sure she forgot her need to text Kara; call her even if the blonde didn’t pick up.

Her head pounded with the first signs of a headache. Sure a hangover would wait for her the next day. But she didn’t care. It was Halloween. Everyone had the right to celebrate, and she had the right to drink until she forgot the pain; until she was able to forget  _ her _ .

It was foolish.

Alex had tried to forget Kara, forget her stupid feelings for her  _ sister _ , and it had led her nowhere.

She tried to erase those iridescent blue eyes with another glass of whiskey, throat burning due to the alcohol and a million unsaid emotions. Her eyes were glazed over with one too many shots and the permanent longing for Kara’s smile.

Three years had passed.

Three years that had been filled with broken promises, endless bottles of vodka and the undeniable struggle just to score mediocre grades.

Eliza would call her soon, to ask about school, and the deception would be clear in her voice.

Did it matter? Alex had always been a disappointment to Eliza. Nothing Alex ever did was enough to please her mother, no one could blame her for being too tired to keep trying.

The Halloween make-up felt heavy on her face as sweat rolled down her forehead. She moved with the music, it was loud enough to make her forget about the lasting emptiness of her heart. However, there was no amount of alcohol capable of erasing all of her memories, as cheap, sexy versions of pirates, ghosts and vampires danced around her.

Hazel eyes found the friends she had arrived at the party with. Not that she really considered them close, but they were trying to feel  _ something _ , just like her. Alex walked towards the secluded area; picking up her jacket and throwing a few bills on the table.

“I’m going home now.”

“Come on, Danvers! The party is just getting started.”

“Sorry,” she offered a half-hearted shrug. “Halloween is not really my thing.”

Since when? Well, since the moment she had to spend it without Kara. Since the smudge of black paint on her cheek - was it a spider? - was enough to send her senses into overdrive. She wanted to scrub off all the paint, get rid of the alcohol in her system and scratch the feelings from her skin. She wanted to leave her emotions raw with the scream she never allowed herself to let free. She wanted to crumble, to tell the world they weren’t sisters.

They had never been.

Instead, she almost killed herself as she rode her bike back to her place. She was too drunk to care. She was too broken to be fixed. She was so many things, none of which made her whole.

As soon as she opened the door, Alex felt like drowning once again.

The TV was on, casting shadows in the room while the sound of  _ “This is Halloween, this is Halloween...” _ brought Alex to a different time. The couch, still partially engulfed by darkness, was occupied by the same person always on her mind.

“Kara...” Alex said, all air leaving her lungs.

Blue eyes caught her gaze. For a moment there was nothing in that room but them. The immensity of what they truly were, and not what they were supposed to be, hung heavily in the air. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other since they left Midvale, but it was the first time Kara saw her like that.

Feet unsteady as she stepped inside; the door closed roughly behind her. Alex reeked of alcohol and smoke. Her hair was a mess due to the dancing and her helmet. Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to believe Kara wasn’t a fantasy. It was the first time Kara would see every flaw - just how deep she had fallen into that void of desperation.

Maybe it would be the last time too.

There was no way Kara would love her after seeing all the broken parts of her soul. There was no way Kara would stay when the crude smell of liquor was enough to burn their noses. Alex was the image of failure; shoulders slumped with the weight of so many wrong decisions, and shame barely hidden by auburn hair along the smudged paint on her cheek.

This wasn’t a mistake.

Alex wasn’t able to bury her feelings, forget about Kara and pretend the distance didn’t hurt her. She tried to put on a brave face, push Kara towards a better life with every call even if every atom in her body longed for the comfort only the Kryptonian could offer.

There wasn’t enough time to put up the barriers, to hide away the turmoil of regret or the fear rooted deep into her core. So she stood there; waiting for Kara to leave, to take a good look at her recklessness and finally acknowledge she deserved better than what Alex was offering. She deserved more than Alex was or could ever be.

Perhaps no one was enough for someone as perfect as Kara; with those blue eyes shining softly in the TV glow. And there was no way to deny the softness of her gaze although Alex refused to believe such a thing could be directed her way.

She was unable to believe even when Kara closed the distance between them. Strong arms wrapped around her; unable to keep her together but willing to catch her as everything collapsed at once. Kara was willing to let her break. The shard of her shattered form could be sharp, but there was no way they would cut through impenetrable skin.

Everything came pouring down like a rainfall of bitter tears.

A sob wrecked through Alex’s body, the thunderous sound filling the room above the music of the movie. Slender fingers dug into Kara’s pajamas, trying fervently to pull her closer, to convince Kara to stay forever, to never let go.

Maybe Kara’s warmth could make Alex feel less cold and empty. Maybe the light in blue eyes would be enough to light Alex’s hope once more.

A million questions danced in Alex’s mind, but her words were lost with yet another sob.

She wondered why Kara decided to stay, to hold her close and kiss her forehead with a silent promise of forever. It was impossible, impossible for Kara to stay when Alex was used to everyone leaving.

Alex was the great buddy everyone wanted whenever there was a party. She was the one everyone sought out when they wanted nothing but to have a good time.

Her friends weren’t there when she woke up hungover, too tired to go to class and with that particular hollow sensation in her chest. It didn’t take her long to realize alcohol wasn’t enough to fill the void. Drinking didn’t make her feel less lonely.

That black hole drained her energy.

The longer she stared at it; visible every time she looked at her reflection on a mirror, the more she realized she was lost in a maze with no exit.

However, Kara was there to take her into a warm embrace. She held Alex and guided her through the darkness until they were on the couch. Kara didn’t leave, didn’t try to pull away when Alex held onto her pajamas like her life depended on it.

It was a complete lie since Alex felt like dying slowly when Kara was away.

Alex felt like she wasn’t able to breathe unless Kara’s sweet perfume came with every mouthful of air. She felt like her whole body would melt painfully if Kara decided to go away; emptiness replacing every sense of safety and loneliness burning her skin with scorching, bitter, tears.

It was obvious Alex had lost the control of her life, spinning endlessly; hopelessly waiting for the crash. She held her breath - waiting for the impact, waiting for whatever came when the pain couldn’t get any worse.

“I got you,” Kara whispered against her temple.

Then, Alex wasn’t at the wheel anymore. Kara was there to drive her home.

Somehow, Alex made it to the bathroom.

The hot water poured over her, taking away all the grim, sweat, and the expectations she put on herself for the past couple of years. The paint and glitter were long when Kara ran her fingers through damp hair; gently soothing the pain in Alex’s heart while working off the knots.

_ The Nightmare before Christmas _ was almost over, and Alex cherished every second.

They had watched it a thousand times, and this wouldn’t be the last. But for those few precious seconds, Alex could believe they were back on Midvale, as in love as they had been.

The movie was the perfect mix between Halloween and Christmas; perfect opposites. Just like they were in the beginning, but in the end, they were better together. Or so the alien had said.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asked softly. “I saved you some pie.”

“Chocolate pecan?”

“No,” the blonde replied with a fond smile. “It’s your favorite this time.”

Alex should have noticed the can of whipped cream before, but she had more important things to focus on.

While Kara served her a slice, Alex felt a little out of place once again.

She was self-conscious of the bags under her eyes and the ever-present slump of her shoulders.

It was hard to believe the Kryptonian wasn’t scared of her ugliest parts. Or of the darkness suddenly looming over her head behind the fake laughs and the insane amount of alcohol she consumed. Thinking twice about it, perhaps the facade had never been enough to fool the perceptive alien.

“You didn’t,” Alex said with a little smile.

“Pumpkin pie for you.”

A moment later the plate was on her hands, with the right amount of whipped cream on the pie slice and a touch of cinnamon to top it all.

The first bite brought memories of a time where Jeremiah would bake. They had always eaten the whole pie before it had gotten cold, even though Eliza had been sure to scold them later. They had looked sheepish then, although they laughed to themselves while Eliza rolled her eyes. A second pie had been made, and they hadn’t been allowed to touch it until Halloween was almost over.

That was the reason Alex had wanted to go back home early from collecting candy. Pumpkin pie was more important.

“You really love it, uh?”

“It reminds me of dad.”

The answer had changed from what it had been once upon a time.

_ It reminds me of home. _

Many factors could have altered such a thing.

Maybe Alex had stopped seeing Midvale as her home after Jeremiah had died. Maybe home had become more like a concept rather than a place. Perhaps the change had happened when Kara entered her life and nothing had been the same ever again. It could have been the moment Alex left to start college; leaving everything and everyone behind.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Alex said between bites of pie.

“Uh?”

The fuzziness of alcohol had left Alex after the hot shower, and the last of her drunken pity party had receded once her stomach wasn’t empty anymore. With all her senses back, it wasn’t hard to feel Kara staring at her as if doing so would grant her the chance to read her sister’s mind.

As it was, Kara didn’t have such superpower. Alex had to explain herself.

“It was when you left.”

Their prom night had been the last one they spent together in Midvale. Their feelings had gotten too strong to be held, too vibrant to be hidden. Perhaps their love had been inevitable from the start, as they found their way to each to each other time and time again. They loved each other with every fiber filled with stardust and seawater. They ached to cross the bridge that would heal their souls and mend their hearts.

They felt so much that it was downright scary.

So, Kara had run away.

Alex didn’t know many things after that, Kara hadn’t explained nor given her a chance to ask.

Kara didn’t explain how her experience with Krypton had almost been forgotten due to heartache, and Alex was left solely with a deep sense of abandonment.

Distance didn’t make things better. It didn’t lessen the pain or the need for closeness, but every time Alex had called the blonde, she had received the cold shoulder in the form of the voicemail.

Alex didn’t know about the guilt or Kara’s need to go back; to fly across the country and promise her everything would be okay.

Instead, Alex had been left with no answers and a broken heart. She had cried a thousand nights with Kara’s name being muffled by a pillow. She had been left wondering if she did something wrong or if she truly wasn’t enough to be loved in return.

Alex wanted to believe she deserved better while she walked into a vicious cycle of self-destruction. Sh deserved better than someone so strong - enough to bend steel with her bare hands-, but unable to at least tell Alex  _ why _ .

_ Why she didn’t love Alex? Why she had to take her heart and leave without looking back? _

“Alex,” Kara started. “I didn’t mean to leave you.”

“You did anyway.”

It wasn’t like Alex to shove things into Kara’s face, but they had never talked about it. The pain flashed in Alex’s eyes like the ambery glint of Scotch in a tumbler. Her throat worked around the knot lodged there before she tried to push it down with another bite of pie.

She had swallowed her words before, bite her tongue like it didn’t hurt.

By then, Alex had finally reached her breaking point. There was no way to hold it back anymore.

“You left me like I was nothing, like  _ we _ were nothing. And it hurt. You didn’t stop to say goodbye. I’ve been angry for so long, Kar. I’ve been...” Alex had to laugh at herself; the sound more like a choke, or she would have been crying again. “I’ve been wondering why you didn’t tell me, why  you couldn’t love me like I did. Like I do. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of lying, of pretending nothing happened between us. I just can’t. I can’t.”

They weren’t the same kids as they had been back then. They had changed. But that didn’t mean Alex wasn’t looking for the same answers she had in the past. It didn’t mean it stopped hurting.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde whispered.

Those words didn’t fix everything, they offered  _ nothing _ , but Alex didn’t protest when Kara pulled her into another hug. Kara’s essence was intoxicating, drawing her in until she felt back home and the unshed tears didn’t threaten to fall. Her mind refused to believe, to finally lower her walls.

It was hard after Kara had left so suddenly before.

However, Kara stared deep into her soul and she was able to see the regret, sorrow, heartache and love the Kryptonian felt.

“I’m always coming back to you.”

It wasn’t hard to  _ believe _ then.

This time Alex had no fear diving into unknown waters. She had no fear leaning further into Kara’s embrace until she was able to kiss her gently.

It was barely a brush of lips against lips; tentative in nature. A single kiss couldn’t have been enough to solve everything; it couldn’t offer all the answers Alex had craved for years, but it was a first step.

The strong hold Kara had around her waist was a certainty of permanence; a silent promise to stay. And Alex couldn’t help but believe because her heart had ached for so long for a bit of hope. Alex couldn’t fight it anymore; not when Kara apologized again. Not when Kara had seen her at her lowest and still decided to hold her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

“Alex,” Kara said her name like it was a renewed promise of everything they could be.

There was a shift then, like the entire universe finally decided to fall in the right place. It felt as if every planet was aligned correctly to give then a chance to be more than a lie.

Alex’s soft voice asked Kara to stay, not just spend the night, but stay forever.

Kara complied.

They talked for the first time in years; no pretenses and no more lies. They talked about everything they had been, the  _ almost _ always present fading away with the first light of dawn. They had become strangers with blank spaces scattered through the last few years.

Even then, they knew each other better than anyone else.

It felt  _ right _ to be back on Kara’s arms and drift off to sleep in peace rather than agony.

The second kiss had been so much later; when Alex wasn’t on academic probation anymore and Kara had spent the last eight weekends at Alex’s place. It had been past Thanksgiving, and Christmas. They had waited until Eliza stopped watching them like a hawk.

Every Friday Kara had arrived with a shy smile and sparkling blue eyes.

It was piece by piece that they had built a new relationship; strengthening the cements of what they had, and branch out until they reached the sky.

College had given them the freedom they had craved for so long. They had the freedom to be Kara and Alex, with no last names and no titles.

They kissed while  _ The Nightmare before Christmas _ played in the background.

They got lost in the soft press of lips against lips; heads tilted slightly to find a better angle. A gasp was the perfect opportunity to make it deeper; to go beyond the limits of right or wrong. They let go of their fears and everything holding them back.

The first kiss was the initial step to erase the barriers between them.

The second one allowed them to transcend reality to reach infinity.

The air they shared, with ragged pants and uneven breathing, became the same. It fell in sync like the hands on a clock. Once the barrier between mind and heart disappeared, there was no way back. Every kiss became the perfect mix of  _ everything _ , the proof a love greater than a thousand galaxies.

It became a new sort of addiction; a desperate need to give more and more, with the taste of whipped cream and a touch of cinnamon, until there was nothing left.

“Tell me again, why are we doing this in the middle of May?”

Alex vaguely motioned to the TV, the pumpkin pie on the coffee table and the Santa hat on top of her head.

“Because I love you,” Kara answered against her lips. “And this makes you happy.”

The redhead wasn’t so sure about the hat, but she smiled anyway.

“I love you too, you dork.”

Whatever was shattered with doubts and insecurity in the past was replaced with a sense of rightness.

They were in the right place, hidden from the world and away from the many voices dictating their paths. They were free to follow their hearts and carve their destiny no matter how hostile the land.

A kiss, a moment, a promise, none of it had been enough to fix them. It wasn’t enough to mend their relationship, but it had been a start.

The long talks, the laughter, the regained trust and unbidden love had been a proof of it.

It really was the start of something new, and they were ready to walk forward.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
